Otra Practica
by Madeline CriXar Hatter
Summary: Pepper ya lucho con armadura de sigilo, pero ¿Qué tal una vuelta mas?


Tony trabajaba tranquilo en la armeria. Luego de todo lo que habia sucedido esa semana, habia tomado algo de su tiempo para reparar los da os de sus armaduras por que, bueno, cuando rescatas a tu padre de un egolatra dictador y de un maniatico con misticos poderes basados en piezas de joyeria, tu traje puede sufrir un rasgun'o o dos.

En eso, escucho la puerta de la sala abrirse.

-Tony, estas ocupado?- pregunto una conocida voz femenina.

-No, solo mataba el tiempo con las armaduras miestras espero a papa, que pasa?

-Tengo un par de dudas respecto a eso de usar armaduras.

- Otra vez, Pep?- regan'o Tony en un tono jugueton.

-Si, bueno, es que no estoy segura de haberlo hecho bien con la invacion de los seres de aquel portal.

-Pep, hiciste lo mejor que pudiste.

-Eso no es cierto. Pude hacerlo mejor...si hubiera practicado mas...

-Pepper...- freno el cuando supo a donde se dirigia aquella charla.

-Por favor, dejame usar la armadura de sigilo solo una vez mas, prometo hacerlo bien esta vez.

-No, es muy peligroso. La armadura no esta ajustada para ti.

-Aprendere a usarla.

-Podrias hacerte dan'o.- Pepper se entristecio al oir eso, ya que generalmente terminaba siendo un rotundo NO. Tony la miro y suspiro, apostandose a si mismo de que se arrepentiria luego de lo que estaba por decir.- A no ser que esta vez vaya contigo.- Entusiasmada, Pepper corrio a darle uno de esos abrazos que le sacarian facilmente las entran'as a cualquiera.

-GRACIAS! Te prometo que no te arrepentiras, de verdad.

-Eso espero.- dijo casi sin aire.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron listos, salieron hacia el techo del templo Makluan. Aun no era de noche, pero estaba por ponerse el sol.

-Bien Pep, ahora muestrame lo que tienes.- No termino de decir esto, cuando vio a su armadura despegar tan alto hasta casi tocar los satelites de SHIELD.- Espera!- dijo despagando detras de ella. En cuanto pudo alcanzarla, jalo de inmediato de su brazo.

- Que haces?

-Esta no es la armadura espacial, no resiste tanta altura sin desestabilizarse.

-Bien.- dijo ella bajando de nuevo.- Entonces... ensen'ame a usar el unirayo.

-No, la armadura de sigilo se queda rapidamente sin energia al usarlo. Probemos con los propulsores de mano.- miro a su alrededor y en contro una roca que serviria de blanco a la perfeccion.- Apunta y dispara.- Trs intentos fallidos bastaron para que ella se rindiera.

-Bien, esto ya no es tan divertido.- dijo mientras se sentaba, frustrada. Tony se sento a su lado.

-Si, eso pense yo luego de mi tercer combate. Pero no puedes dejarte caer por solo un par de errores.

- Entonces que hago?

-Ponerte de pie y volver a intentar.- dijo tomando sus manos para levantarla.- Primero, debes tener la vista fija en el objetivo.

-La tenia.

-Si, pero es evidente que estaba distraida. En que rayos estabas pensando?- Pepper desvio la mirada. Era obvio que se mantenia distraida por su heroe/genio favorito.

-Eh, nada. Que mas?

-Tienes que levantar tu brazo asi...- dijo haciendo un ejemplo. Ella lo imito.-No, mas alto.- el mismo levanto su brazo, provocando un inevitable rubor en su aprendiz. Tony noto esto y sonrio levemente. No era ajeno a los sentimiento de ella hacia su persona, aunque si a los de si mismo hacia ella.- Ahora, dispara.

Distraida aun por su tutor, disparo sin colocarse en la portura adecuada para mantener el equilibrio luego del impacto, como resultado cayo sobre su compan'ero.

-Lo siento.- dijo tratando de quitarse de encima suyo. Se quito el casco ya rendida.

-Pep, en serio, tienes que dejar de estar distraida cuando disparas el...- ahora era el quiene estaba disperso. El sol se habia comenzado a poner ya, dandole a la chica sentada junto a el un aspecto angelical.

- Cuando dispare que?

-Cuando dispares... el... rayo, si, el rayo.- dijo ubicando finalmente.- Debes tener cuidado con el impacto.

-Claro. Gracias, por cierto, por atraparme.

-Siempre voy a estar ahi para atraparte, Pep.- se sento junto a ella y le dio un beso rapido en la mejilla. Pepper se sorprendio. Coloco su mano donde la habia besado. Tony creyo que habia hecho algo mal.-Lo siento.

-No, no te preocupes.- Luego de un par de minutos en un silencio incomodo, el joven genio propuso la idea de dejar hasta alli la practica, prometiendole segur otro dia.

- Te acompan'o a tu casa?

-Claro.- dijo mientras se ponian de pie. Volvieron a la armeria y Pepper guardo el traje.- No guardaras el Mark 2?

- Como crees que voy a llevarte?- con una sonrisa juguetona, se dispuso a alzarla y despegaron. En el camino, Pepper comenzo a sentirse incomoda por el nuevo silencio, asi que trato de deshacerse de el con uno de sus mejores talentos: hablar.

-Oye Tony, como sera mi armadura?

-Ya veras...

-Por favor, dime.

-No puedo, es una sorpresa.

- Tendra armas? Unirayo? Tecnologia de sigilo? Bengalas? Unirayo? No espera, eso ya lo pregunte, cierto? No puedo evitarlo, estoy muy emocionada. Por fin sere parte del equipo Iron Man.

- Pero de que hablas? Siempre has sido parte del equipo Iron Man.

-Bueno, si, pero es como en los equipos de espionaje. Ahora soy algo asi como agente de reconocimiento, pero con el traje,  
sere agente de campo.

-Jajaja, no creo que sea lo mismo.- Ya se habia hecho de noche. Llegaron y Tony la dejo en la puerta.

-Gracias Tony.

-No hay de que Pep.- se volteo para despegar, pero Pepper lo detuvo.

-Tony, espera.- en cuanto de dio vuelta, Pepper levanto la placa de su casco y le devolvio el beso.- Buenas noches.- Tony sonrio.

-Buenas noches.  
============================================================================================================================ Ya volvi! Los extran'e mucho. Esta ultima semana nos quedamos si internet en casa y ni siquiera pude entrar a leer fics.  
Ya esta a medio hacer el siguiente capitulo de la segunda parte de Paternidad de Hierro. Lo subire en, maximo, tres dias.  
MENSAJE PARA LOS LECTORES:  
Y ya de vuelta, les quiero agradecer por sus comentarios y su apoyo. En lo personal, no me gusta entrar mucho en detalles en cuanto a situaciones intimas se trata, por eso les doy gracias por comprender y, pues, esperar. Ojala que no se presente de nuevo un caso en el que tenga que ausentarme tanto. Ustedes fueron la unica razon por la que decidi no dejar de escribir por completo y creanme que por eso les voy a estar siempre agradecida. De verdad, gracias. :') 


End file.
